Pokemon Trio
by DavidLStephenson
Summary: Dj waited four years to start his Pokemon adventure, he becomes overcome with thoughts of regret and despair. With his companion Cubone will he fulfill his dream? Or will his brothers and leave him in Pokemon history as The Could Have Been TLanguage R
1. Journey Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon seriously I wish I did though.

T-For slight instances of language. This is about three brothers who go out on a Pokemon journey together. They have a sister to, she just isn't headliner news. Set in the Kanto Region, if people like it once I'm done he might go to Johto then Hoenn then Sinnoh, all will be revealed in due time. Enjoy…please.

DJ rolled over in his bed. His alarm clock read 5:47, another thirteen minutes until the lab opens. He sighed and rolled back over facing the wall. A thousand thoughts rushed into this fourteen year olds head. Why had he waited until he was fourteen and his second brother was ten to start his adventure? Why didn't he start sooner? Is he even going to be a good trainer? Will he make it to the top like he always dreamed of? He pushed these thoughts aside. Seeing he wasn't getting anywhere he got up to take a nice hot shower.

DJ went to his closet and grabbed pair of brown cargo pants with green strips around the ankles, a green and white stripped t-shirt, a pair of white tennis shoes, a pair of black all-purpose gloves with the tips cut off, his Pokebelt, and lastly his favorite white and green hat. After dressing, he put spare clothes in his backpack along with a few potions and other necessities from his room. He walked casually down the stairs carrying his backpack, as to not disturb anyone. Grabbing his favorite cereal and a packet of pop-tarts and stuffing food in his pack, he sat down on his couch and watched a Pokemon documentary: Taming the Beast-The true story of Gyrados. Seeing this frustrated him to no end, Gyrados wasn't an untamable beast he is a beautiful tragedy raised by self conceited pigs that can't see straight.

"Hey, it's six. Let me get some cereal Brendan didn't sleep last night he was so excited." Michael started, "Can't blame him, I couldn't either. Why did we wait so long? Why did I have to wait so long?"

DJ explained this to him so many times it wasn't even funny, now every time he asked DJ wanted to hit him across the face. "Because, I made a deal with the professor. We wait. We all get Pokemon we want. I get Cubone. You get…"

"Magby and Brendan gets Elekid." Michael cut in.

"Yes."

"Hi guys."

"Hey Brendan." DJ and Michael said together.

"Mum said we could go to the Lab as soon as we were ready."

"Great." Michael replied.

"Yeah just great." DJ muttered under his breath.

"Grab your packs and lets go." Brendan said who apparently had his pack on since he walked down the stairs.

----------------------

"Hello, Professor." Said the three together.

"Here are your Pokemon and here are a few pokeballs, some pokeblocks, a Pokédex, and lastly a poketech."

"Thanks." The trio said together.

"Your welcome." The professor replied.

"What Pokemon can be found on route one professor?" Brendan asked.

"Just about anything. Though it is overrun with Pidgys, Rattatas, Sentret, Zigzagoon, Starley, Poocheyena, and Bidoof."

"Thanks." Brendan said once again.

"Bye." Brendan and Michael said.

"Bye." DJ muttered his tone somewhat light.

"Bye." The professor replied

------------------------------

The trio walked unto route one, seeing lots of tree's and a meadow somewhat in the distance.

"Smell that air." Michael said breaking the awkward silence.

"Sure is something isn't it?" Brendan asked

"Yeah….something." DJ barely spat out his mouth.

Why was he acting like this? His brothers didn't do anything. Why was he being a stuck up little bitch? A Pidgey, not much effectiveness, a Cubone against a Pidgy. But, he would have to make it through such challenges so why not start now.

Cubone use head butt. His brothers stopped what they were doing to look at his battle. The Cubone's hit made a slight impact on the Pidgy's wing. The Pidgy quickly retaliated by using sand attack. Cubone stood there and whacked the Pidgey over the head with his bone. Then looked at his trainer with pleading eyes. Why was he looking at me like that DJ began to wonder. Oh right.

"Go pokeball."

The ball on the ground started to twitch. With anticipation reaching it's breaking point. Finally after what seemed to DJ an eternity the stub on the ball glowed red and dimmed and with it stopped the shaking.

"Dude you caught a Pidgy." Michael said.

"No shit Sherlock." Brendan replied.

"Shut up." Michael said in retaliation.

"Knock it off the two of you."

"Fine but I already caught a Starley." Michael said.

"Oh firkin' well. I already caught me a Spearow. Brendan Said trying to sound superior.

"Shut the hell up." DJ said losing his patience. "I'll be back soon." With that he wondered into the trees to be alone.

"Uhmmm okay be back soon, ya?" Brendan said never getting a reply.

Once DJ started on his walk he realized he was lonely. Without realizing what he was doing he let his two Pokemon out.

"Hey little buddies."

"Pidgy!"

"Cubone-bone."

"Let's see if we can fins some more friends." DJ said smiling.

"Cubone."

"Pidgy."

DJ was looking and looking for another Pokemon and before he knew it, it was dark.

"Spin."

"PIDGY!" Pidgy squealed.

DJ and Cubone rushed towards the sound. Once they were there they saw Pidgy was stuck in between two tree's with a Spinarak inching forward.

"Cubone."

"Cu."

Cubone did a full on head butt. Spinarak took it in stride and recoiled with string shot around Cubone's feet. Cubone tripped after trying to tackle the Spinarak who jumped on top of him and used poison bite. Cubone was injured but luckily not poisoned. He swiped at the threads with his claws and bone. Once it was undone he got up, only to be knocked back down again by the Spinaraks tackle. Cubone used his bone as a boomerang and knocked the Spinarak out, while freeing his companion as well, Pidgy.

"Go pokeball."

The pokeball swiveled and finally glowed deep red admitting defeat.

"Hush little Budew. We don't want to be seen." A seemingly Feminine voice said.

DJ looked around in fear. What was that? Where was that? Why doesn't it want to be seen? Scratch that last one.

Who is the mysterious voice he heard? Find out in the next chapter….will be uploaded sometime in the next coming days. Wasn't that long but it was decent enough for my first fanfic chapter. Will be revised.


	2. Team Rocket

"Who… who's there?" DJ stuttered.

"Budew, you gave away our hiding."

"Uhhh who's there?"

"Me." Said a petit female.

"Ahh aha ah."

"What?" she asked.

"Ahahahaha."

"CU-bone." He said yanking on DJs shirt to get his attention.

"What. Why did you do that Cubone?"

"Cu."

"What was so funny?" The female asked.

"You have no clothes on." DJ replied trying no to burst out laughing.

"Oh, right. Do you have anything I can use?" She asked him.

"Yeah take your pick." He said tossing his bag at her.

Five minutes later, she walked back up to him.

"How do I look?"

"Like a boy." He replied. She was wearing one of his black hoodies with a Skull on the back, baggy blue jeans that were apparently saggy more then baggy on her and a pair of his Stewie boxers.

"Here take these." He said handing her a pair of black sneakers, a pair of socks, a pair of gloves, and a pokebelt.

"The shoes are my brothers my feet are bigger then yours."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Meanwhile-

Brendan and Michael were setting up camp, they were bickering about who's newly caught Pokemon were better.

"My Wurmple owns your Caterpie." Michael stated.

"Well, my Poochyena owns your Rattata." Brendan relied.

"Sooo." Michael statednot expecting an answer.

"Sooo if we would battle I would kick yo skinny white ass."

"Wanna bet."

"I do." DJ said appearing by their side with the female.

"Who's that and why is she wearing your clo…." Brendan started then couldn't help but snicker.

"Shut up you retard it's not like that."

"Why is she wearing my shoes." He asked after clearing away tears.

"I gave them to her. Have a PROBLEM."

"Of course not."

"Good."

"Michael back away from her."

"Can you blame a brother for trying?"

"Actually, I can."

"You have another ball on your belt?" Brendan said interrupting the two's conversation.

"You have two others." DJ stated.

"Yeah, Caterpie and Poochyena."

"Mine is Spinarak."

"I have a Wurmple and Rattata." Michael chirped in.

"Good for you." DJ said joking around.

"Oh right this is Jessica she prefers Jess."

"Sup." Michael said trying to sound slick.

"Word." Brendan said trying to be 'Gangsta'.

"What Pokemon you have?" Brendan and Michael asked as if they couldn't wait to have asked.

"Budew, Vulpix, Horsea, and Beautifly." Jess replied.

"Sweet."

"I know."

"I'm beat lets go to sleep."

"We only brought three tents though and none are really that big." Brendan said.

"She can stay with me."

DJ didn't even have to look at Jess to know what she was thinking, he looked anyways. She look for lack of a better word terrified.

"How about she takes my tent and I sleep outside." DJ started.

"I like my plan better." Michael said.

"We are doing my plan." DJ said holding a pokeball in one hand and clenching his other.

"All right your plan."

Jess mouthed a light thank you to DJ.

That night was the hardest for DJ to sleep, but after two hours he finally slipped into a slumber unlike any other. By the time DJ awoke, it was daybreak. He quickly went to his pack and grabbed his skillet and found eggs and bacon.

"Last day for a good breakfast for a while." DJ sighed.

The others woke just in time to eat some of DJ's food.

"God this shit is good." Michael said.

"What can I say I'm a good cook." DJ replied.

"Hey, you know how I want to be a ranger right?" Brendan asked.

"Yeah." The two brothers replied.

"What's that?" Jess asked.

"It's kind of a protector of nature." Brendan said.

"Oh okay."

"Well, Spenser said I could become one if I could beat the gym challenge."

"Cool." Michael said.

"And get this when I was there I got a sketch of the way their stuff works along with my poketch sketches I think I can get a ipod and mp3 player charger."

"Need help with that?" DJ asked.

"Yeah I could use some."

"Okay I will start on it after breakfast."

"Thanks."

"So what happens when we get the legendaries? Which ones do we get?" Michael asked.

"Dude, one they are legendaries which means we probably wont see any and if we do we most likely won't be able to catch them." DJ said breaking reality into his brothers head.

"Who ever said there's only one of each?" Jess asked.

"No one. But the likelihood of finding one or even to are millions to one." DJ said.

"Not if you know where to look." Jess replied.

DJ was getting aggravated he did not want to be shown up.

"Drop it we won't find out where they live anyways."

"You so sure?"

"Yes. I'm going to be back soon, I'm taking a walk."

After DJ was sure he was far away from them, and in the direction of their next obstacle he sent his Pokemon out. He walked with them for, he knows not how long but according to his brothers on a later account it was nearly three hours before he called them.

"Wee. Weedle."

"Go Pidgy. Gust attack."

Pidgy's gust hit the Pokemon full on knocking it out of the tree.

"GO pokeball."

Ding. Such a magical sound to DJ.

"Prepare for trouble."

"And make it double."

"To protect the world from Devastation."

"To unit all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"TO extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team rocket blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"MEEEEEEEEEEOWTH that's right."

"This kid should be sure stuff compared to the twerps." Said the female supposedly "Jessie."

"Go Weezing, Cacnea, and Carnivine." Siad James.

"Go Serviper, Arbok, and Wobbuffet." Jessie said.

"No fair I only have four Pokemon." DJ said.

"Hahaha hear that James FAIR, like team rocket is fair."

"Well Jessie he has a point."

"Shut up! We are team rocket we don't do 'Fair'."

"Whatever." Said James close to tears.

DJ sat there in a dumbfounded shock. Why the hell was that guy about to cry? He shook it off and hoped his Pokemon the best as he sent them out.

"Go everybody."

"Pidgy gust to the Cacnea and Carnivne. Cubone bonerang to the Wobbuffet. Spinarak make a web then use poison jab to the Seviper and Arbok. Weedle use poison sting on the Weezing."

Pidgy used gust and it hit the Cacnea with full force, but fell short of damaging the Carnivine much. Cubone went to use Bonerang but Wobbuffet used preotect. Spinarak Jumped off his web and poison jabed the Seviper and jumped off it's head to Arbok and did the same.

"Oh no! Cacnea!" James sputtered.

"My Seviper!" Jessie said.

"That levels the field a little now doesn't it?"

DJ had called his brothers once the two started their motto he just hoped they would be here soon he didn't know how long his Pokemon could last.

"Shut up you brat." Jessie said.

"Anytime baby."

"Weezing Poison Jab to that pathetic little worm. Carnivine vine whip."

"Arbok use iron tail to that Spinarak. Wobbuffet use iron tail to that bone stealing little runt."

At that all four Pokemon went forward with their attack. Weezing threw Weedle threw the air. Arboks hit barely missed Spinarak. And Wobbuffet was no where close to hitting Cubone with his superior speed. And Pidgy was no where to be seen.

"Return. Pidgy finish it up. Spinarak poison fang. Cubone bone crusher."

Pidgy came down from his fly attack only to be wrapped by Carnivine before he could hit him. Spinarak jumped on Arboks back and bit his neck.


	3. The Plan

Author's Note: This has been a long time coming, and I mean that by the next chapter. At first I wanted your reviews but I don't need them I'm brushing up on my writing skills by using something I know so much about and that is Pokemon. If any of you are actually reading this you will notice the locations of Pokemon are off, that is because Pokemon would essentially migrate not stay in one place for ever. Now let's continue with the story, remember just because I don't care about your criticism doesn't mean I don't appreciate it. I don't want to sound all screw you-ish but if thats the feeling your getting I'm sorry.

?David?- Cubone, Pidgy, Spinarak, and Weedle

Michael-Magby, Wurmple, Rattata, and Starly

?Brendan?-Elekid, Caterpie, and Poocheyena

Question Marks Will be Revealed later

Carnivine Slammed Pidgy to the ground knocking the pigeon out. Arbok fell to the ground seemingly 'unconscious'. Weezing used smokescreen to give himself and Arbok an advantage. Wobbufet used iron tail against Spinarak, once he jumped off of Arbok's back, to fling him in the air where Arbok used poison sting to knock out the arachnoid. Cubone became self-aware of all the possibilities of combat to accomplish victory, yet none would work.

"Cubone help is coming!" Dj told his Pokemon hoping it would settle it and make it more effective in battle.

"Cu." he replied with a note of determination to battle in his voice.

"Spin your bone like a windmill to clear some of the smoke and get ready to bash whatever you see."

"BONE!"

As the bone started spinning smoke was blown back towards the Weezing at an alarming speed causing the other two Pokemon to end up being pushed back a couple inches.

"Weezing, smog!" James spat at the floating ball of hot air.

"Arbok! Wobbufet! Iron tail!" Jessie ordered her Pokemon.

"Cubone..."

Before Dj could finish giving his orders he fell over gasping for breath as the lethal poison seeped deeper and deeper into his nervous system sending him into shock pressing on a seizure. Cubone dodged Wobuffet's iron tail to walk right into Arbok's. Right now Dj's journey would have been over if he had not called his brothers.

----------------------

"... so do we tell him?" Brendan whispered.

"I don't think...shush.. he's waking up." Michael replied.

"Good-Morning." His brothers said.

"Tell me what?" Dj asked cutting straight to the chase knowing it wasn't an answer he wanted.

"They took your Pokemon... and your pack."

Dj barely heard the second part. Lost his Pokemon? After all the trouble he's been through the past two days. All his efforts... useless.

"They took my Pokemon too." Brendan replied.

He too was feeling terrible at the lose of his Pokemon but he really only wants his Magby back unlike Dj. He wanted to become a Pokemon Ranger, to help Pokemon and let them return to the wild, now he was challenging himself to see if he could do that.

"Let's go get your guy's Pokemon back." Michael said whose Pokemon would have been gone too if he would have went when he should have.

"Where's Jessie?" Dj asked.

"Her name is Naomi. And she was the leader of those two you battled, she told them the Pokemon we have and our fighting styles."

"That bitch." Dj replied.

"We know where they're going." Brendan told him smiling.

"Where?"

It took a great deal of time and many a times interruptions came about and steps were repeated but what it comes down to is the three of them are going to sneak up on Team Rocket Using Michael as a distraction while Dj sneaks back and gets their Pokemon. Brendan's job is to make sure they DO NOT enter the tent until Dj has found and retrieved the Pokemon. Dj assumes if this plan works they will have all their Pokemon back. What he doesn't realize is that Team Rocket already let go of all Brendan's Pokemon beside the Magby who in Brendan's fight took out the Arbok and Carnivine before being eliminated like Cubone to a double dose of iron tail.

"Everyone know the plan?" Dj asked them after waking them up at 4:30 in the morning to commence operations.

Rather short chapter but it was this or the next one would be 15,000 words long.


End file.
